Pezberry love making
by Jamo69
Summary: A Pezberry FemSlash! My first one. Rated for Sexual content.


Santanna Lopez walked up the hallway to her hotel room. After checking in she'd been told she would have to share a room with Rachel Berry.

This had been a piss off, but after unlocking the door and seeing who exactly her roommate was, her heart sank.

"Hello, Santanna" greeted Rachel.

"You have got to be kidding me," Santanna sighed.

"No, quite serious" sneered Rachel, "we're roomies."

Santanna walked over to her bed; the one Rachel wasn't sitting on, and threw her bags on the carpeted floor.

"I'm going to bed," she told Rachel, now in a sour mood. "It's late, and I don't really want to socialize with any dwarfs."

She took off her jacket, then unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall to the floor. Next, she unbuttoned her shirt, and then let that fall to the floor as well. She glanced over, and saw Rachel starring at her body. "Bitch!" she exclaimed, then quickly crawled in under the covers on her bed.

Rachel hated Santanna, but had enjoyed the strip show. The feisty latina had been wearing a pair of pink silk panties and matching bra that really accentuated her tone breast. Santanna had long legs and a firm stomach that Rachel had always admired.

Santanna reached over, and turned off the lamp, leaving the room in complete darkness. She quickly fell asleep, tired from the flight, but she was awoken about an hour later when she heard a soft moan.

She laid there; awake, until she heard the sound again. 'what the fuck,' she thought.

Then she heard it again, this time a bit louder, and she realized what was happening.

"Are you masturbating?" she groaned.

"Yes," panted Rachel, before moaning loudly.

'Well, stop it!" yelled Santanna, "that's gross!"

Rachel's breath became heavier, and after a moment she said "no...way..."

"You're such a bitch!"

"Fuck...you..." Rachel panted.

"I'm going to turn the lights on," Santanna threatened.

"What...ever..." Rachel moaned between heavy intakes of air, "if you...want...a...free show...be my...guest...loser..."

Santanna leaned over and flicked the lamp back on, hoping to embarrass Rachel. She looked over, thinking to see the small diva frantically covering herself in her blankets, but was shocked to see this wasn't the case.

Rachel arched her back in pleasure as she ran her fingers over the wet spot in her red underwear. Besides her underwear she wore nothing, her small breast facing the ceiling. Rachel was looking right at Santanna, obviously not embarrassed, and by the look in her eyes seemed to take pleasure in the sight of the other diva.

"Stop that, you fucking dwarf bitch," Santanna demanded.

"Make...me..." panted Rachel.

"Fine!" shouted Santanna, "I will."

She got out of her bed, and walked over to Rachel's. She reached out and grabbed Rachel's wrist.

Rachel, not to be outdone, reached out her other hand, and grabbed Santanna between her legs. Santanna jumped back. "Fuck!" she yelled in surprise, and jumped back a step.

Rachel shot to her feet, grabbed Santanna by her shoulder, turned her and then threw her into her own bed, so she landed on her stomach.

Santanna tried to get back to her feet, but Rachel jumped on her back.

"Get off me!" Santanna screamed, and squirmed until she was on her back, facing up.

"No. I'll stay" Rachel stated.

Next, she put her fingers inside Santanna's bra, then pulled hand, yanking them down, exposing Santanna's chest.

"Nice tits, Santanna" taunted Rachel, then pressed her own onto Rachel's. "How do mine feel?" she asked, "They're smaller."

"Get off me you fucking dwarf!" yelled Santanna, but Rachel answered her by pressing her lips against hers. Santanna tried to struggle, but Rachel pinned both her hands above her head, and continued to kiss the unwilling Santanna.

Santanna continued to resist for another few moments, and tried to shift her body to throw Rachel off, until she couldn't take the sexy brunette's lips pressing against hers anymore. She could feel Rachel's smaller breast pressing against her own, and it felt too damn hot. She opened her mouth, only half an inch, but Rachel took full advantage, and instantly slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues clashed; their saliva mixing as soft moans from both girls were being let loose. Santanna would let out a few whimpers, being somewhat angry that this Jewish bitch was doing this to her, but it felt too great to fight back anymore. Rachel could sense that Santanna was becoming more vulnerable so she released her grip on her wrists, moving her hands up to Santanna's, lacing their fingers together.

The kiss would break as Rachel raised her head up a bit and she smirked at her roommate. Santanna made an innocent expression appear on her face without even realizing, which turned Rachel on even more than what she already was.

"You like this," Rachel told her with her sultry song voice. Santanna scrunched up her face, looking away feeling ashamed, embarrassed, and worst of all, beaten.

Santanna's face turned beat red as Rachel leaned back down again, moving her right hand towards Santanna's jaw, turning her head to face hers slightly rough. They shared a quick glance before Rachel placed a small kiss on the side of her chin, trailing down to her neck, going between her breasts.

She moved her hands onto Santanna's chest, somewhat feeling her up as her nipples rubbed against the jewish diva's palms. She moved them around in a circular motion, causing Santanna to bite her lip as Rachel moved her mouth to her left nipple, gently pressing down on it as she squeezed what her lips weren't covering.

Santanna leaned her head back, closing her eyes as her anger was fading, being replaced by her arousal as the other woman continued her work on her breasts.

Rachel would start to flicker her tongue across Santanna's erect nipple, her eyes looking up to see the expression on her rival's face. Santanna continued to let out a whimper or a moan here and there as Rachel's breast work lasted a few minutes, licking around every piece of flesh on her chest.

Eventually it had came to a stop when Rachel decided to move down further, licking around Santanna's stomach, sticking it inside of her belly button. Santanna breathed heavily as she combed her hair back with her hand.

"Get ready for the best experience you'll EVER have…" Rachel exclaimed, putting emphasis on "ever". Santanna rolled her eyes as she pressed her lips together, looking down at the Jewish diva as she placed her hands on Santanna's smooth silk panties, slowly pulling them off.

Santanna's heart was beating slightly faster as she watched Rachel rise up and seductively pull off the only piece of clothing she had on. She raised her feet up so Rachel could remove her underwear with ease, and as she pulled them off she gave her toes a few quick kisses.

As Rachel carelessly threw the expensive underwear somewhere around the hotel room, she takes a hold of Santanna's ankles, raising her feet up to her face, taking a swift lick up her soles. She couldn't help but to giggle; it tickled.

Rachel started licking down Santanna's right leg, going down to her thighs, pressing her legs together so she could lick both of them with her slightly small tongue. She quickly gets to Santanna's closed womanhood.

"Spread," she tells her. Santanna continues to bite her lower lip as she squints, opening her legs widely, both feet almost going off of the bed. Her wet pussy is exposed to the Jewish brunette as Rachel grins. "Did I do that?" she asks.

Santanna looked away, getting the ashamed feeling again due to boosting Rachel's ego. Rachel laughed softly before quickly pulling off her own panties, tossing them aside as her shaven pussy could be seen just a bit from Santanna's view.

Rachel moved back between Santanna's long and slender legs, wasting no time as she pressed her lips against her wet…juicy pink cunt. Santanna let out a light, sweet moan as Rachel continued to kiss her juicy pussy.

After a few moments and a few kisses, Rachel stuck her tongue out inside of Santanna's soaked cunt, licking up and down, pressing her saliva-coated tongue against her clit. Santanna let out a loud gasp as she had expected and unexpected to feel this way. She knew it would feel good, but not THIS good.

Rachel started flicking her tongue against the wet, pink inside, and smiling somewhat from hearing Santanna's moans.

"You're such…a slut…" Rachel says in between licks. Santanna is too caught up in the pleasure she is receiving to retaliate or even feel angry at the moment. She just continues to groan out sexily moans. Rachel chuckles a bit from not receiving a comeback. She so won this little game.

She stops her licking for a moment and stares at Santanna, who had the most pitiful expression on her face.

"W-Why did you stop?" Her voice sounded a bit shaken. Rachel grinned widely.

"Beg for more." She tells her. Santanna squints her eyes for a moment, feeling a little pissed off again.

"Fuck no, bitch…" she softly said, looking away. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Come on…you know you want to…" Santanna did want to, badly. She just had too much pride to beg, especially to this dwarf.

"I'm not begging." She exclaimed as she rose up, crossing her arms over her breasts. Rachel rolled her eyes, before just thinking 'screw it' as she roughly pressed her lips against Santanna's own. They fell back down with Santanna on her back and Rachel on top of her, their lovely pairs of breasts being pressed against each other.

Santanna wasn't expecting that at all, but she was incredibly happy that she didn't have to submit to this bitch even more than what she has already done.

Rachel would move her hand down between their bodies during their kissing session, moving it between their pussies as she stuck two of her fingers inside of her own pussy, getting them good and wet after moving them around before doing the same thing to Santanna's, causing her to moan inside of the diva's mouth.

She'd move her hand back up now, sticking her soaked fingers between their mouths, breaking their kiss somewhat as she pressed her lips down against her fingers, mashing them between the women's faces.

Both Rachel and Santanna continued to kiss, tasting their juice off of Rachel's fingers. After a minute or so, Rachel broke their kiss, rising up.

"Before I continue, at least just say please." She had almost a pleading expression on her face, really trying to break Santanna's pride just a little more. Santanna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine…" she curls her lip from being annoyed and a tad angry. "Please fuck me." Those last two words surprised both women, but it caused Rachel to smile. Santanna just bit her lip as she waited how Rachel was going to pleasure her.

The now egotistical diva Rachel opened her legs while on her knees, exposing her pussy a little more than it was before as she sat down on her butt, her pink womanhood being shown to Michelle before she put one leg on of Santanna's own leg, and her other under Santanna's other.

Santanna already knew what Rachel had in mind as she scooched closer to Santanna, with their wet snatches being pressed together. Rachel grew a sickening smirk on her face as she rubbed her pussy against Santanna's, which caused both women to moan out.

As their pussies grinded against each other, sweat began to form on the women. They had eventually took it further by wildly bucking against one another, both moaning and whimpering loudly and wildly.

Rachel kept herself steady as she pressed her hand on top of Santanna's upper body, leaning her head back.

In the midst of the love making, Santanna noticed Rachel's foot was right beside of her face. Rachel had her fun with Santanna's feet; why don't she play around too.

Rachel didn't notice Santanna's eyes on her foot as her own eyes were closed, getting even wetter as their pussies slammed against each other in a quick pace.

Santanna would move her head slightly as she grabbed onto Rachel's foot, putting the diva's big toe in her mouth, sucking on it a bit hard.

Rachel noticed this now as she moved her head back up, opening her eyes as she gave her a slight smile. Eventually both women were coming close to a climax.

"Oh, yess, yess, Santanna I'm CUMMING!" Rachel cooed out loud, her cum spilling out of her pussy and onto Santanna's body and on the bed sheets. Santanna could feel that she was close herself as well. Rachel released her wet pussy from Santanna's. Rachel stuck her tongue out inside of Santanna's soaked cunt, licking up and down, pressing her saliva-coated tongue against her clit. Santanna let out a loud gasp.

"I'm…cumming…" she told her, gritting her teeth together as she moaned out even louder than Rachel had. "Oh…FUCK!"

Woman juice had shot out of Santanna, splattering Rachel's tounge & face. Santanna was looking at the glitering face of Rachel seductivley. "Come up to me..." Santanna said. Rachel complied. Both women laid there, exhausted as their sweat, cum covered bodies remained motionless for a minute or so. While they laid there Santanna licked off her Rachel's face.

Rachel was the one to get up first, getting up off of the bed before moving her hand between her legs, covering it in cum before licking it all off. "That was better, thanks for that" Rachel moved back to her bed.


End file.
